I Dare Grimmjow to
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: We all love the game of Truth or Dare but mostly the Dare. But to make the fic better is to hear what reviewers like you would want to dare Grimmjow. Each dare is acceptable. NOW ACCEPTING DARES FROM ANY OF THE ESPADA! Black Dragon41
1. Intro

~Black Dragon41~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Grimmjow, Bleach or any dares handed out to me. But I do own the concept of this fic and will enjoy each dare and chapter. So Ha!**

Hello fans of Grimmjow and other Espada/Arrancar, we all love the good game of Truth or Dare, But love Dare even more and I want to hear what all of Grimmy's fans want to dare him. Each dare will result in a chapter and all ideas are welcome. And you will get to hear Grimmjow interact and respond to your dare, and he will have to do the dare or be delivered a mild shock of 50,000 volts, refusal will give him a more painful shock of 100,000 volts. His new electronic cat collar suits him well, he's so cute!

Grimmjow: 50,000 volts!? You call that mild!!! And wouldn't 100,000 volts kill me!? Are you Fucking INSANE!!!

Don't want ya to chicken out now do we?

Grimmjow: I am not a Fucking poultry! I eat chickens.

Then we are clear. And my sister Shirotsuki-Tenchi as my lovely assistant, will help put all of your dares into effect at all costs. She will be labeled as Shiro, and other Espada's will be labeled as well.

Shiro: Yo!

Sadly I can't do it without the help of my reviewers, so please throw me some ideas and Grimmy will do the rest.

Grimmjow: I am not doing this, so forget it.

Oh, but you will for the reviewers, and any dare that is.

Grimmjow: Hey! All of you damn reviewers, ya better listen! If you dare put me through weird shit then I will kill you, and don't even think about running. I will find you!

**A:N****: Please give me some dares, Grimmjow is growing impatient, he just wants to get it over with. With incoming dares however, it may never end. But don't tell him I said that. Any dares that you'll like to see Grimmy perform, send them to me through reviews. Other Espada will be dared later into the story. Yes that means Ulquiorra too. X3**


	2. Panties and Gators

~Black Dragon41~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Grimmjow, Bleach, dares, 50,000 volts of electricity, or Harribel's panties. If you think otherwise, then I am entitled to douse you with Liquid Nitrogen. **

Shiro: Yay! I'll go fetch it!

**Panties and Gators**

ThanX for giving some dares, and oh will Grimmjow love this one. I like the input of others, the randomness dares are the best! If ya got more ideas then please hand throw them at me. Literarily!

We are now preparing for our first dare by Asido Kano! Thank you for the dare and we'll try our best to see it through, which means Grimmjow must perform this…

_Have Grimmjow steal some of Halibel's panties, put them on his head and swim through alligator infected water. The hard part is getting the pantiesps: Touzen approved of this._

Grimm: I have to WHAT!? Damn you Tousen, pay back is such a bitch!

Shiro: This is going to be fun!!

Well you heard the dare and therefore must do it at all costs. Sorry. ^ ^

Grimm: Can we please skip past the panties part? I'd rather swim 'Which I hate the most' in freezing cold water while on catnip! This is just Fucking ridiculous! Where in the Hell do you come up with all this shit?

It's called your imagination, and for all we know someone else can come up with an even more crazy and insane dares. So I wouldn't encourage them If I were you Grimmy, it's only downwards from here. Well…for you anyways.

Grimm: Fuck! Fine, but Tousen dies after this, damn this sucks.

Okay the first thing you must do is steal some of Harribel's panties, and to make it more entertaining, you'll have to steal them while she is asleep. Got it?

Grimm: I am going to fuckin die.

Shiro: Yes you are.

Well good luck, and if your lucky, she'll be a heavy sleeper. Now to her room.

Moments later at Harribel's door….

Grimm: 'Sighs' Here I go.

He tiptoes into the dark room, luckily able to see since he's part cat. He slowly creeps over to her dresser and opens up the first slot, but upon opening it caused a low and almost soundless screech, she instantly awoke. She pulls off one of her sandals throws it and smacks Grimmjow hard in the back of his head.

Grimm: Ow!

Harri: What in the hell are you doing in my room pervert!

Grimm: Oh Shit!

He rambles quickly through her clothes trying to grab some panties, but unfortunately pulls out a thong, and a bra.

Grimm: SHIT! Don't you have any underwear!

Harri: Errrrr!!! Damn Panty raider!!!

Grimmjow came screaming out of the room. Cero blasts impel the walls, and burn holes through them.

Grimm: SHE'S GOING TO CREO MY ASS OFF!!!

Five minutes later…

He is almost out of breath.

So did you get the panties?

Grimm: What panties?! She only has thongs! And bras? I can't believe it! She actually uses bras.

Well, I guess thongs will have to do. It seems that we are to the next part of the dare, put them on your head and go swimming in alligator infested water. Unfortunately Hueco Mundo has no large bodies of water, and nor does our studio. But a large pool can be arranged. Shiro!

Shiro: I've got it!

Grimm: This is not going to end well.

You can say that again. I had Shiro capture twelve hollow gators last night, and they seem to be really hungry.

Shiro: Yes they are, they almost ate me last night! But oh well, it's a good thing that Grimmy gets to play with them now!

Grimm: Then where did you put them all at? Hollow gators are like twice as big as the one's on human world, there's really no place to properly contain them.

Oh! But I had found a good place to store them all..

Grimm: And exactly where would that be?

Why your room of course.

Grimm: WHAT!!!

Well you do have the largest room, other than Aizen's, but he would not let us store them there so he mentioned your room. He also mentioned that your room needs remodeling anyways.

Grimm: You actually listen to him?!

Have to, it's his orders. He is the boss.

Shiro: The tank is filled and the gators are waiting!

Lets go Grimmy! Time to get over it. But before you dive in… you have a thong and bra calling your name.

Grimm: Shit! I was hoping you'd forget.

Like I'd forget about your insane and hilarious dares. It would suck if you wouldn't humiliate yourself as you completed the wishes of your dearest fans. Ashido Kano would like you to go swimming with Harribel's '_materials' _on your head in infested water full of gators.

Grimm: Yeah. Like stealing bras and thongs along with running from an insane chick wasn't humiliating enough.

Grimmjow arrives at the pool, and the alligators are thrashing about. He pulls the thong over his head. Then wraps the bra around his neck like a tie.

Grimm: Do I have to?

Yes! Yes you do. Now get in there!

He jumps in, and screams as he hit's the water.

Grimm: HEY! THIS WATER IS FUCKING COLD!!!

Shiro: It's makes it so much more entertaining doesn't it?

Yeah, the water would be the least of my worries if I were you.

The gators snap at him fiercely.

Grimm: Get them away from me! I don't even know how to swim!

Doggie paddle! Oh! Forgot… uuummmm, sorry!

20 minutes later of thrashing about in the pool, and several dead hollow alligators later…

Well, you did make it out alive so you'll get to do the next dare tomorrow.

Grimm: Hell No! I am getting out of here.

Shiro: We can't have that now right Grimmykitty!

Grimm: Then fuck you all!

Sorry Grimmy.

Pulls out a remote and pushes a button. Grimmjow gets 50,000 volts.

Grimm: OWWW!! THAT HURTS!

We have more dares to finish, and can't have you running away.

Grimm: Damn reviewers! Stop sending her dares!

Send me more. Grimmjow doesn't know what he's talking about.

Grimm: No seriously! STOP THE FUCKING DARES!!!

_**NOTE:**_** If you have dares for other characters that are Espada/Arrancars, then list it as a request in your review, and then at the end of each chapter, I will have a small bonus dare for that requested character. **

**A/N:** **Special thanX to ****Ashido Kano ****for your lovely dares. HILARIOUS! I would of never thought of it. And thank you ~Protagonist~, Chasingyesterday, szayelsgirl13, and Doremon. Your dares will be next in line, and more is to come. Please send all idea's Via reviews. X3**


	3. Dansen for Aizen

~Black Dragon41~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Grimmjow, Bleach, Szayel and his confessions, a tutu, youtube, or the Evolution of Dance. If you think otherwise, then I am entitled to shock you to death with 100,000 volts of electricity through via your own computer or laptop. **

**Dansen for Aizen**

Hello again, and thanX for more reviews and dares. And just when Grimmjow thought that stealing panties for Harribel was humiliating enough, but now it's dancing time!

Now for our next dare by Doremon! Thank you for the dare and time to make Grimmy perform this…

_Make Grimmy wear a pink tutu, eat his own shit and dance in front of Aizen. ~Doremon_

Grimm: NO FUCKING WAY!!! Screw this damn dare, I'll never do it!

Are you sure? I promised to do my best in putting all dares through, and we have means of making it happen.

Grimm: What means?

The ones that shock you for refusal of course. Once again, sorry.

I push the button and Grimmy receives the 50,000 volts of electricity.

Shiro: You'll eventually break the habit of disobeying your fans and dares, well… there's Aizen too.

Grimm: Damn! Get this fucking thing off me!

He pulls on the neck tight collar and jerks it around, but it holds firm.

Shiro: There's no use Grimmy! I made it myself!

It's not coming off, so stop wasting time and lets get on with the dares. Now first thing, wear a pink tutu.

Grimm: No! That's just wrong!

It's the dare so do it.

Shiro hands him a pink tutu with little ballerina shoes that are pink and covered in tiny red hearts.

Grimm: No wait! The dare didn't mention ballerina shoes included. Forget it!

The dare didn't include the shoes, but I like to spice things up and make the performance more entertaining.

Grimm: Fuck!

Shiro: Yay!

Now a trip to the restrooms if you don't mind. You have to get dressed and eat your own crap. Ewww… Luckily it's not a dare for me.

Grimm: Are you Fucking retarded? I will absolutely not!

Time to turn up the shock then.

I zap him with 100,000 volts of electricity this time, and now he smells like burnt popcorn and is shrouded in black smoke.

Grimm: I can't feel my neck, or any other part of my body.

Yeah, those are symptoms of an electrocution. If you would only do the dare, then it would have been more easier.

Grimm: Like eating shit and wearing a tutu is easier than electric shock, I'd prefer another shock instead of the damn dare!

Well I guess you'll have to receive a shock of 10,000,000,000 volts.

Grimm: That would KILL me!

As long as I own this fic, you'll never die! Yay immortal Grimmkitty! X3

Grimm: Damn fan girls. Can't live with them and can live without them.

Shiro! The tutu and ballerina shoes please.

Shiro: Got it!

Gives them to Grimmjow. He steps into the men's restroom. He looks back at us.

Grimm: What? You're not going to make sure I eat my own shit?

Shiro: Ew!

No! We can't go into the men's restroom silly, so we had asked a guest to make sure that you do in fact eat your own crap. And who better to ask then Ulquiorra Cifer himself.

Grimm: WHAT?!! HIM?!!

Don't worry, it's not like he'd care anyway.

Ulquiorra somehow mysteriously appears to our right, still wearing his usual lack of expression.

Ulqui: I was summoned here correct?

Yes, you have to make sure Grimmy puts on the tutu (along with the Ballerina shoes) and eat his own crap. Sorry to waste your time but we need an eye witness.

Ulqui: Fine, but why would Aizen put me on this degrading and trash task?

Shiro: We blackmailed him. XD

Ulqui: Well it is his orders, whether he's forced to make this decision or not.

Just make sure he dose both dares and the tutu has to stay on while he dances for Aizen.

Ulqui: He has to dance?

Shiro: Yeah, and you can watch too, if you want to that is.

Grimm: No! The dare only says for Aizen!

But it doesn't say we can't let others watch too. Besides there is no shame if it is only your fellow espadas watching.

Shiro: And Ulquiorra at that!

Grimm: Damn, all of you suck!

Both walk into the bathroom, and just as they entered Grimmjow began ranting. Five minutes later we hear Grimmjow scream at the top of his lungs.

Grimm: FUCKING HELL!!! THAT WAS FUCKING DISCUSTING!!!

Shiro, we're going to need breath mints and toothpaste. A lot of them. Oh! Get some mouth wash too.

Shiro: Coming right up!

Ulquiorra steps out, still expressionless.

Ulqui: He has completed your wishes, although it was a sight to see. I'd admit that, yet I really don't care.

Thank you.

He disappears, and Grimmjow comes out in a pink tutu.

Shiro: Cute! It's practically squeal worthy!

Awwwww! He's so cute!

Grimm: Shut it! Do I have to dance? Do I have to dance for Aizen? Please lets just move on to the next dare already.

There's no more for this chapter, except the requested dares. So I hope that you are ready to learn some dancing.

Grimm: Can't I just move around a little, and call it a dance?

Nope, it's cause just about every movement called a dance is considered dance.

Shiro: You mean pop dancing?

Of course! Any movement would be considered pop these days. So, I have a dance that I would like you to perform.

Grimm: Hey! I should choose what dance I want to do. Knowing you, I'd probably get an annoying and stupid type.

No, not this time. I have a good one with a large variety in it, and it is called Evolution of Dance. It is a youtube special done by Judson Liapply, and it has approximately 126,197,669 views and counting. Rating of four and a half stars too.

Grimm: Is it degrading or humiliating in any way?

Well I can say it's funny, but it really depends on the eyes of the watcher. Unfortunately you only have six hours to learn every bit and practice. Here's the laptop and I'll go ahead and pull the dance up for you.

Shiro: You get internet connection here in Hueco Mundo?

Once again, I had blackmailed Aizen in having a satellite created here in Los Noches. The reception is very nice, and the loading speed is great too. Now just watch the video about a couple hundred times and try to mimic it perfectly. You can do it, can't you?

Grimm: I am going to kill you and all of the reviewers after this.

Shiro: Okay. Now time to dance!

At the dance studio in Los Noches, in which Aizen was also blackmailed into creating…

Me and Shiro will sit in the bleachers along with Ulquiorra and Aizen. Surprisingly, Tousen, and Gin will also be joining us.

Grimmjow walks onto the stage.

Grimm: What?!! No one invited them! And why Tousen? He can't even see!

Tous: I don't need to see in order to hear you complain. I know that you're going to hate it.

Gin: This will be very interesting.

Aizen: Well, were waiting Grimmjow.

Shiro, please start the music!

Six minutes of outstandingly loud music and Grimmy dancing later…

**[A/N: If you would like to see what dancing Grimmjow will perform, then go onto youtube and put in Evolution of Dance and click the first one that is six minutes long and load. And if you insert Grimmy in a tutu with your imagination, then it will be hilarious.] **

Aizen: How amusing, this is an all time low for you Grimmjow. I'll have to pull this up in our next meeting.

Ulqui: It was rather disturbing to say the least, but yet I was able to enjoy it in an awkward manner.

I still think you need a little more improvement, it was good though.

Shiro: I thought it was great! Especially for this video camera I'm holding!

Grimm: I only had four hours to practice that shit!

But I gave you six hours.

Grimm: Yeah, but I had to work on like fifteen different songs which was annoying by the way. At least that Judson guy can dance good, I just flat out suck!

That's alright now, you are done with dares today.

Grimm: Ah Thank God!

But tomorrow's dares will be very disturbing, so get some rest and collect your sanity.

Grimm: When will the damn fic end?

Szayel walks into the studio to try and figure out why there was so much noise, it constantly rattled his test tubes and experiments around. And he came just in time for the request dare to him.

When I say so Grimmy. And now a request dare by Szayelsgirl13.

Szay: Szayel's girl 13? What in the….

It's just a fan girl, trust me. She has requested you to answer the truth to this….

_Truth: are you gay or bi or straight? if your gay or bi which of the espada would you sleep with?_

Szay: Well? Okay, but only for my fans out there. I am indeed gay, but not bi, and if I had any real time outside of my lab then I'd sleep with Nnoitra. He's the only guy espada that is actually tolerable and as handsome as me.

Grimm: You have got to be kidding me?! You and that damn spoon?

Szay: And what of it?

Shiro: O-kay… 0.0

XD

**A/N****: That's enough for today, and a special ThanX to Doremon and Szayelsgirl13. Thank you for the dares and reviews, Ashido Kano, Chasingyesterday, Protagonist, I love Szayel Aporro Granz, Hatsume Sasuri ( Jeanie ), Banana Nut Crunch, 7777, General Zargon, Animeluver4everandevr, and Silvermoon123. If you come up with more dares, then let me know. :D**


	4. Streakin time

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Sorry if I haven't updated lately, but I needed a break and I had to read the newest posted stories. But I took time to get an update for all of my reviewers, hope ya enjoy. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grimmjow, Bleach, a streaking studio, magical sex changing potion, or The Happy song. If you think otherwise, then I am entitled to pour the contents of Szayel's test tubes in your drink while you're not looking. Side effects are expected and may vary.**

**Streakin time**

Hello and thanX for more reviews and dares. I hoped Grimmjow liked dancing in front of Aizen, cause now he's going to streak! Chasingyesterday and Protagonist had came up with a similar dare, so I'll combined both. Thank you for your wonderful dares that Grimmjow will perform now…

_Dares:1. temporary sex change._

_2. streak (classic)_

_3. moon Aizen_

_4. run around Las Noches in pink underwear, singing the Happy song. (Liam Lynch Lyrics, Youtube)_

_~Chasingyesterday_

_You should make him streak in front of the whole Bleach cast!~Protagonist~ _

Shiro: Oh, the streaking will be the highlight of Grimmy's very existence.

Yes it will!

Grimm: Wait! I what?!

First we'll need to change you into fem Grimm.

Grimm: What in the fuck is wrong with you people? It's not like you can magically make me into a female anyway.

There is where you are wrong. I had asked for Szayel's help, and he reluctantly got on the job right away. So he said that he'd conjure up a potion and give it to us as soon as possible.

Grimm: You asked for Szayel's help?!!

Shiro: Yeah, he gave it to me about two hours ago, and guess what. The potion is pink colored and bubble gum flavored!

Grimm: NO FUCKING WAY?!

Yes, WAY!

Shiro hands him the pink potion and steps back. Then chuckles madly.

Shiro: Cheers!

Grimm: Do I have too?

YES!

Shiro: Yes!

Grimm: We're talking about Szayel here.

Yep.

Grimm: For all we know, he probably made it permanent, he's always had something against me!

Don't worry I told him to make sure that it was not permanent, but lasting long enough to complete some of the other dares. He replied that it would have been better if it did last forever, but even for a couple of hours would be good enough for your humiliation.

Grimm: Damn! I think I can tolerate a few hours, I am just so curious. Curse of the cat instinct.

He downs it in one go, and immediately had effects to his body. First he had breasts develop, then his butt grew out. Then his hair had grown long and thick.

Shiro: OMG! He's a pretty girl!

**Her** hakama was waaaayyyy too small.

Grimm: Ahhhh! I need a shirt! Wait! My voice, what in the hell!

You can't streak yet!

Shiro: Should have had a less revealing uniform.

Sorry.

Grimm: It's your damn fault for going through with the fucking dare!

I go to Harebell's room…

Can I please borrow one of your outfits please?

Harri: Why?

Well one of the dares required that Grimmjow had to have a sex change and so we…

Harri: NO!

Why not?

Harri: He raided my room!

Yeah, but that was a dare too. Come on, please?

Harri: Fine! But he… I mean she owes me.

Got it.

Two minutes later, I return to Grimmjow who is now in the girls restroom stall.

I've got you some decent fem clothes.

Shiro: And they're not to bad if I do say so myself! Heh heh.

I throw them over the stall door. A minute later…

Grimm: Hey! These are Harribel's clothes.

Uh, duh. She's the only female espada ya know.

Grimm: It's so indecent, how dose she wear these things. Can't I just have something like that orange haired chick that we kidnapped?

Sorry they only made one outfit for her. But I think I know someone who can help us out.

Hey Shiro! I need you to go and kidnap Uryuu Ishida, please.

Shiro: Yay! Ishida-kun! I'll get right on it!

Sorry but for now you'll have wait and wear that outfit for now.

Grimm: Damn! It's too big on me. Is Harribel a freaking D, or G cup!

I wouldn't insult her if I were you, you still owe her a big favor.

Grimm: What?! I didn't agree to this!

Yeah, but you have some clothes on now.

Grimm: Do I have to streak as a woman?

Unfortunately (most fortunate)… yes. The potion still has a few hours on it.

Shiro: I found Ishida and he had already made an outfit for fem Grimm.

How did he know?

Shiro: Apparently he has been reading this story on fanfiction, and had also read the reviews and had prepared before this dare. Ironic right?

Well lets see it.

Shiro holds it up and it's very scantly and revealing uniform, done well at that. Grimm comes out of the stall.

Shiro: Wow Ishida-kun can actually make these clothes, I thought he wouldn't even go that far.

Grimm: Who in the hell did that? It's way too revealing for me.

Dose it really matter? Your going to streak anyway.

Grimm: No! I will absolutely not!

Then shock time?

Grimm: Shit!

And I believe that word means that you're going to do it, in front of all of the bleach casts.. Correct?

Grimm: Y…e…s.

Shiro: Cheer up Grimmy!

The whole Bleach cast now sits in the Noches streaking studios. We are in the back of the studio.

You ready?

Grimm: As I would never be.

That's the spirit!

He runs out on the stage naked, **as fem Grimm**. In circles, cursing as he did. Almost every body was either mortified, doubled over in laughter, didn't care (Buyakuaya and Ulquiorra in that case), or completely freaked out. **A/N****: If you want to hear certain replies from the Bleach character over this dare, then leave a note in your review. Pick only one character please. Then in the next chapter, I will have a small interview section over how they felt from the streaking.**

Shiro: Gah! Why couldn't he be male when he did this?! I'm not gay!

Here you go Grimmy, Ishida's totally revealing uniform. At least it looks like an espada outfit.

Grimm: Like it matters! Can we please just skip the rest for today?

Sorry it's not our policy.

Grimm: Damn.

Now you have to… … …

Grimm: Well… What?

Moon Aizen.

Grimm: Really?

Yes.

Grimm: Finally a dare I will enjoy, but I will probably be demoted after this.

Shiro: Don't worry, we'll make sure that you stay our favorite number six. Because come on it's awesome!

Two minutes later in front of Aizen…

Aizen: If you have come to me, then this dare is must be very degrading to you Grimmjow.

Grimm: Actually, I've always wanted to do this.

She turns around and pulls down her pants, and smacks her behind.

Grimm: Kiss this Aizen! Fuck you!

Aizen's eye twitches uncontrollably.

We'll leave him to recover so I'll give you time to turn back into a guy. Because you have a song to sing and run in your boxers around Las Noches. Pink Boxers that is.

Grimm: I don't have pink colored boxers.

Shiro: That's alright, I have already stole some from Szayel. He also had some with spoons on them. Oh and they were pink as well.

Grimm: I am not wearing another guys undergarments! Especially Szayel! That's disgusting.

Shiro: Aw, But it's dry cleaned.

He'll wear it.

Two hours later… She is now He again…

Here you go, passes the benign and weird smelling underwear to Grimmjow.

He goes into the restroom and comes out in pink boxers only, with a big frown on his face. Then listens to the happy song on youtube for an hour to remember the lyrics.

Shiro: You have to smile Grimmy! It's the happy song, so run and sing away!

Grimm: This is the most annoying song that I have ever heard.

And the most annoying song that you have to sing too, and around Las Noches.

Grimm: Here I go… ~ I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile; I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me!When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song, It cheers me up and shows me I won't be sad for long. Oh, Oh, Oh ~

~ I am so happy I can barely breathe Puppy dogs, sugar frogs, kittens, baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hard core, I'm happier than a coupon for a twenty dollar whore ~ Oh, Oh, Oh ~

~ I am so Happy I'm sugar-coated me! Happy good, Anger bad, that's my philosophy! ~

~I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me! Here are my love handles, here is my spout But if you tip me over than Momma said knock you out! ~

~ I am happy, I am good, I am gonna heave! Welcome to my Happy World, now get your shit and leave! I am Happy, I am good, I am . . .~

~ I'm outta here! Screw you! ~ SCREW YOU ALL TWO HELL!!!!! **A/N****: If you want to hear this song then go on youtube, put in The Happy Song**_**. **_**(Liam Lynch Lyrics.)**

Three hours later, he shows up still singing with a hoarse voice….

Grimm: Oh, Oh, Oh ~ I am so happy, I can barely breathe….

Shiro: Literally!

Alright you can stop now Grimmy.

Grimm: Finally!

Now for a requested dare by Banana Nut Crunch, and this time it's Ulquiorra-kun! You have to do this…

_I have a request for Ulquiorra! I'd like him to enter Szayel's lab when Szayel isn't there (wearing nothing but a chicken outfit) and then proceed to drink the contents of every single test tube in the place. If he does not do that, then he is a wuss. :)_

Time to drink Ulquiorra!

Ulqui: Why do I have to do this, it's a waste of time. Besides Szayel is trash, and so is his experiments.

You have to do it, it is a requested dare trash or not. About the chicken costume, we already prepped one up for ya.

Ulqui: So what is Aizen's input on this?

Told you to do it. (Actually he's still shocked by the mooning from Grimmy-kun but he didn't need to know that!)

The chicken outfit is white with feathers pasted to it, and a plastic red glove at the top along with yellow paper folded as the beak. Yellow stripped stockings for the legs. He gets into the outfit, and walks into the lab.

Hey! Were is Szayel?

Shiro: I took care of him. (Taped his mouth and stuffed him into a closet.) I had too much fun doing that.

He looks around at all of the test tubes on the shelf, and begins to pick them up and down each of the contents with disgust.. He picked up a tiny red tube and drank it, and he **actually** hurled.

Ulqui: Trash, every bit of it. But it's Aizen's orders.

Grimm: Good thing that's not my dare.

He then picks up a tube filled with a nauseating green color with chunks of who knows what. He downs it and his eyes dilates. Then he looks around frantically.

Ulqui: Where am I? Who is me? Wha… Wher… I… am I… lost…?

Oh no! Ulquiorra has lost his sanity!

Grimm: Now this is funny… but weird.

Ulqui: I…I am coming…. Pleas...I …am…scared.

Shiro: Ulqui! Don't worry I'll help you! (Hugs the poor fourth Espada.)

Sorry Ulqui-kun is spaced out, so that concludes the dares for now.

**A/N: ****Special ThanX to ****Chasingyesterday****, ****Protagonist****, and ****Banana Nut Crunch****. Also thank you Ashido Kano, Doremon, I love Szayel Aporro Granz, Hatsume Sasuri ( Jeanie ), 7777, General Zargon, AnimeLuver4everandevr, silvermoon123, layzerz, and IschkeDaerquing.**

**Remember to give out more dares please and thank you. Stay tuned.**


	5. Girlz talk'n walk

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, a pink wig, a pink swimming suit, the Barbie Girl song by Aqua, or Aizen's facial cream. If you think otherwise, then I am entitled to scream at you through a megaphone until your ears bleed. **

**Girlz talk n' walk**

Sorry for the looonnnngggg wait, but I have other fics to update and I have to share the computer with my sisters. Typing slow doesn't help either. Anyways, enjoy!

Hello again, and thanX for more reviews and dares, and special ThanX to Hatsume Sasuri ( Jeanie ) and silver moon123. Alright Grimmy, it's now time to start girl talking!

Grimm: What!

Now a the dare by Hatsume, and Grimmjow must perform this…

_lol i wanna c ulquiorra doing a dare...dunno wad but jus wanna c it haha XD so how about grimmkitty wearing a wig that is long haired n pink! then he's suppose to talk like a girl n run arounf in a swimsuit! hahahaha PS: u dont have to write it if u dont want to or have the time, n besides i think my idea is retarded. Anyway if ur going to write it then good luck n have fun! my best regards to you n ur last story was hilarious XD_

_And…_

silvermoon123Hatsume Sasuri ( Jeanie )

_i hav 2 dares is that ok?1. i dare grimmjow run around las notches 3 times wearing a fluffy pink cat costume while meowing2. i dare ulquiorra to hav sing the barbie song in front of all the other espada and he has to smile while singing._

Grimm: Haven't I've been degraded enough?! This takes the cake, I can't stand it anymore!

Shiro: No you haven't been degraded enough, if it was up to me it would be so much worse!

The Dares are still coming in Grimmy, so I hope you are prepared. It's time to suit up in some pink! Also! I apologize for skipping over few dares and requests from: 7777, General Zargon, and Animeluver4everandevr. Sorry. I needed a request to fit in and I was listening to Barbie girl a lot so… Well. In the mood, especially when Ulquiorra is singing it and all. But I promise you, that your D's and R's will be next in line. Love them and will love to do them! The Grimmjow running around los noches meowing, will be moved to the next chapter, sorry but this is a long chap.

Shiro: Time to suit up Grimmkitty!

She hands him a pink wig and a pink swimming suit.

Grimm: Wait, hold on for minute. They didn't say I had to suit up in pink, only the wig is supposed to be pink!

Yes Grimmy, but a pink wig wouldn't match up unless you had a pink suit to go with. I had asked Ishida-kun to make a swimsuit just for you, and make it special.

Grimm: Wait! Are you taking about that moderately emo-quincy-guy? He's that damn guy who made my fucking revealing outfit in the last damn dare!

Yes, you were fem Grimm then. But you're not now, and you haven't seen the new swimming outfit just yet.

He holds it up and as expected, it's a revealing swimsuit. For a guy!

Grimm: No! I will absolutely not!

Shiro: Sorry Grimm, but ya got to suit up for the dare. (That I will totally enjoy)

Grimm: Shit! I hate this.

Yes we know you do, now put it on.

He walks into the restroom, gets dressed and comes out. (Insert Fan girl Drool)

Shiro: %&!!! (Promptly passes out due to loss of blood from a nosebleed.)

OMG! He's hot!

Nosebleed!

Grimm: Now what's next?

The wig Shiro! Shiro!

Shiro: (Wakes up) Oh, oh right!

She bring a beautiful long wig, that's hot pink. Then hands it to Grimmjow.

Grimm: How do you put this damn thing on! And dose it have to be PINK!

He fiddles with it trying to pull it over his hair.

Shiro! We will need all of Szayel's hair gel. All of it, because of Grimmy's awesome blue, gravity defying hair.

Shiro: Ew I don't want to go near his room!!! (Walks off anyway.) Comes back with a pink bottle.

Grimm: What! No! Not Szayel's!

Sorry but Kenpachi ran out of gel yesterday, so we'll use Szayel's. I am sure he will let us use some.

Shiro: Don't worry, I made sure he'd let us use it. (Doctored a few photos of him and spoon man!)

Grimm: What the fuck?! Even Szayel's hair gel is pink! Seriously! What's with Szayel and pink!

Grimm takes the bottle and squeezes out a lot then slicks his hair back. Oddly enough, he looked like another one of my other favorite potty mouthed character, Hidan from naruto. Then he places the wig on and it holds.

Now time to go walking and girl talking!

Grimm: Do I really have to?

Yes! Me and Shiro was actually planning to walk around outside in Hueco Mundo, but then how would your fellow espada get to watch. So we'll walk around out here in Las Noches!

Grimm: Damn you all.

Me and Shiro grabs each of his hands and pulls him on a trip through Las Noches, while girl talking. Hey Grimmantha, lets go to the mall! We can buy some beautiful outfits, that are sure to impress the guys.

Shiro: Yeah, Like Ulqui-kun!

Grimmantha: I hate it when you guys call me names like; Grimm, Grimmy, Grimmkitty, and this is your worst yet! Who in the hell would be called Grimmantha?!

Shiro: You have to play along Grimmantha! Come on, girl talk!

Yeah!

Grimmantha: Fine! ( In a very annoyed and preppy voice) Don't these shoes make me look fat? And my hair, I had no more gel or moose, so I had to use mud! As for the eyes, I used Ulquiorra's eye shadow! Don't this make me look so depressing?

Grimmantha! Can you clean up the attitude just a little?

Shiro: Why I'm enjoying it.

Grimmantha: Okay gal pal! Hey girls! Lets go to the strip club and strut our stuff.

Shiro: Not even if you paid me.

That was so uncalled for!

Grimm: Well I talked like a damn girl, clean or not. Next dare already!

Sorry, but first you have to speak like that in front of Aizen.

Grimm: What! No way in Hell!!!

Shiro: Aizen's orders.

Grimm: Fuck!

Now in front of Aizen, and the other espadas.

Nnoi: What the Fuck!!! (Nosebleeds all around the room, except from Ulquiorra, and Strakk~ he was obviously asleep)

Yamm: Ha, this is the most degrading yet! And what a fitting suit for you Grimmjow, in pink!

Grimm: NO WAY! Not in front of all of them!

Sorry, it's required! X}

He sighs and puts his hands on his waist.

Shiro: Go on…. Say it! Holding a camcorder.

Aizen: Yes Grimmjow, amuse me.

Grimmantha: I would like everyone to know that I like girl stuff and ribbons in my hair and I want to kiss all of the guys. (He then flips hair out of his face.)

And what else?

Grimm: No more!

Yes, there is more to be said!

Grimm: SHIT!

Grimmantha: Okay now! Who wants some smooch'n?! Pucker up!

Yammy and spoony fall to the floor, crying from too much laughter. Harribel video tapes the whole time cracking up. Starkk is still asleep, Aizen is speechless, everyone else except Ulquiorra, (Still wearing emotionless expression) is doubled over in laughter.

Grimm: Thank God it's over!

For now, it is.

Grimm: QUIT SENDING THEM IDEAS!!!

Now we are here with Nnoitra AKA Spoony, Spoon man, Damn Spoon, whatever, to have his requested input from the last chapter when **Fem**Grimm streaked. So please tell me what the experience was like Spoony?

Nnori: It was the most hilarious and yet vaguely disturbing dare ever! In fact, I bought a copy from Shiro and had it re-copied over four thousand times and sold every copy in one day! I made it rich from the disks, and if you'd like a copy it is $49.99, and you have to be 18 years or older to purchase. Contact me by phone or web address. Please buy a copy, I have many more copies made and ready to sell! Phone (5**8**5) 555-555**8**, or email address at ispoonmanluvSzayelGranz(at)huecomundo!

Okay? Now it's time for the request dare, for Ulquiorra!

He appears before us.

Aizen says that I must perform a request dare, so when and what must I perform?

You must perform right now, and you have to sing a Barbie song while smiling.

Silvermoon123...

_2. i dare ulquiorra to hav sing the barbie song in front of all the other espada and he has to smile while singing._

Ulqui: As Aizen order's, I shall obey.

Good! Now here's the song on my ipod, and to find the lyrics, go to media/lyric'. Oh and Grimmy!

Grimm: What?

The Barbie song has two singers in it and Ulquiorra will needs a little help.

Grimm: NO FUCKING WAY!!!

Yes way or shock collar way! 100,000 volts!

Grimm: My dares are over, so forget it!

Shiro: I dared Grimmy to sing with Ulqui-kun! Yay my turn! My turn!

Grimm: SHIT!

And I take that as a yes.

On the stage in front of Aizen and other espada. The music starts, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are up on the stage. Ulquiorra smiles. The most disturbing site that is yet to be seen. Grimmjow however, frowns angrily the whole time.

Shiro: Come on Grimmy, smile!

Grimm: Not even if you fucking paid me.

Start!

Grimm: Hi ya Barbie,

Ulqui: Hi Ken,

Grimm: Ya wanna go for a ride?

Ulqui: Sure Ken,

Grimm: Jump in!

Ulqui: I am Barbie girl in the Barbie wooorrrrlllldddd, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywwwhhheeerrre. Imagination life is your creation.

Grimm: Come on Barbie let's go party,

Ulqui: I am Barbie girl in the Barbie wooorrrrlllldddd, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywwwhhheeerrre, imagination life is your creation.

I am blonde little girl in a fantasy world, lift me up, make your time, I am your dolly.

Grimm: You're my doll, rock'n roll feel the glamour and _pink_. Kiss me here, touch me there. Hanky panky.

Ulqui: You can touch, you can play, if you say I am always yours. Uoooo ooooohhh.

I am Barbie girl in the Barbie wooorrrrlllldddd, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywwwhhheeerrre, imagination life is your creation.

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

Make me walk, make me talk. Do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Grimm: Come jump in, be my _friend_, let us go do it again, hit the town, fool around. Let's go party!

Ulqui: You can touch, you can play, if you say I am always yours.

You can touch, you can play, if you say I am always yours.

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

I am Barbie girl in the Barbie wooorrrrlllldddd, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywwwhhheeerrre, imagination life is your creation.

I am Barbie girl in the Barbie wooorrrrlllldddd, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywwwhhheeerrre, imagination life is your creation.

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ya!

Grimm: Come on Barbie lets go party,

Ulqui: Uoooo ohhhh, uoooo ohhhhh!

Oh I'm having so much fun!

Grimm: Well Barbie, we're just getting started,

Ulqui: Oh I love you Ken,

All espada, me included and Aizen bursting into laughter.

Shiro: Blackmailing gold!!! (Holding video camera.)

LOL! Is it not? And Guess what? Aizen has been greatly pleased by the latest dares that he is actually demanding that I ask you, the reviewers, to now dare any of the espada.

Grimm: Finally, a damn break!

Not really, people can still dare you at anytime.

Grimm: FUCK!

ThanX, and keep sending them in!

**A/N****: Oh and by the way! The Aizen's facial cream thing, was just a joke. XD Anyways Special ThanX to ****silvermoon123**** and ****Hatsume Sasuri ****( Jeanie ). Also giving thanX to Chasingyesterday, Protagonist, Banana Nut Crunch, Ashido Kano, Doremon, I love Szayel Aporro Granz, 7777, General Zargon, AnimeLuver4everandevr, layzerz, Eriisu-April, RhymeLuvUlqui, syayelsgirl13, Imfreefallin, IschkeDaerquing, and hayato bomber.**


End file.
